


A Hundred Castles to Your Heart

by Kherianne



Category: Kingdom (Anime & Manga), キングダム | Kingdom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Damn you Hou Ken, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kyou lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, sensual washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kherianne/pseuds/Kherianne
Summary: "Hmmmm.. You are amazingly drenched, Kyou."He's teasing her and she knows it. That has always been a quirk of his, to the consternation of some of his retainers but one that endeared him to her. Perhaps their promise long ago began as a tease for him, too, though she was too young back then to fully comprehend."Ou Ki-sama? If I conquer a hundred castles, would you take me as your wife?" Her eleven-year-old self asks him one day as he trains."Fufufu... All right."  A twenty-year-old Ou Ki responds, not missing a beat as he swings his staff.When she'd conquered her first castle five years later, it was the happiest moment of her life because then and there, she knew that it was possible to reach her dream.The memory brings a fond smile to her face even as her slender hand trails down her body to dip between her folds, coating her fingers with her own juices. "It seems you are right, Ou Ki-sama," Kyou murmurs softly. "I've waited a long time for this."--------Or Kyou survives the night of Hou Ken's attack on Bayou and makes a request to Ou Ki.
Relationships: Ou Ki/Kyou | Wang Qi/Liao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Hundred Castles to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly certain no one will read this after seeing the tiny amount of fics for Kingdom. But whatever. This is my tribute to Ou Ki, the greatest general in the manga and Kyou, whose love I did not expect would touch me deeply. Kingdom's a war manga, for godsake! The very last thing I was expecting was romance. But damn, it hit me right in the kokoro.

All his strikes have the weight of ten — maybe twenty — men behind them. Simply standing is taking nearly all her strength, the considerable pressure making her knees buckle. Sweat drips from her forehead, cooling her already clammy skin. The stench of blood and smoke hangs in the air, permeating her hair, her clothes, her very bones. She knows the blood is her own. The man — if you can even call him that — standing opposite her, weapon dripping crimson and eyes glinting an unnatural light from the campfires, is almost completely unscathed.

_Nameless_, she hears the soldiers whisper. 

Her army forms a circle around them but there is none of the cheering usually heard when a general, much less one of the Six Great Generals of the Heavens, engages in a duel to the death. Instead, there is simply dead silence.

And terror.

This man, this mysterious, overwhelming presence, had simply appeared in the middle of her camp and started randomly slaughtering her soldiers after spouting some nonsense about being a god of violence.

_Bushin_. This is the first time she'd heard of the word but his strength is no joke. She can't remember a time when she'd ever been pushed back this hard.

But she keeps moving, keeps swinging her weapon, keeps taking one breath after another. She won't die here, not when she's so close to her dream. For a fleeting second, _his_ face flashes before her eyes and it gives her a burst of strength. She refuses to let things end here. She will _not_ give up.

This is the last castle.

***

The sight he beholds makes a lump lodge into his throat.

Kyou is on her knees, battered and bloody. Her mask is long gone, shattered in half, leaving her long, dark hair splattered with her own blood, sticking to the side of her head. Her beloved white horse, En, lay decapitated at her feet.

But she's still alive, barely able to hold her sword against Hou Ken's weapon, whose blade is slowly bearing down inch by inch on her shoulder. A few more seconds and he will take her arm.

A white-hot, scorching rage suddenly engulfs Ou Ki — years later, witnesses of that night still recall with awe the terrifying anger of the Great General. Never before has anything given him cause to be so consumed with wrath to the point of absolute exclusion of everything else. That is, until now. He charges towards Hou Ken, the Monstrous Bird of Qin swooping down on its enemy, dust flying from his black steed's hooves and dark cape flapping in the night.

To Hou Ken, it was as if a demon came barrelling down towards him. _There's two of them?_ He thought. This split-second distraction is all Ou Ki needs to cut him down, a large vertical slash right across his face. Hou Ken falls and Ou Ki raises an arm to signal the archers. At least a dozen arrows rain down on Hou Ken to finish the job. None of them miss.

Ou Ki dismounts and gathers the weakened Kyou in his arms. Face lily-white, slipping in and out of consciousness, she's lost too much blood. A few incoherent words fall from her lips, but he makes out a few— his name being one of them. He shushes her, tells her that he is here now. The sea of men part to let them pass. He gazes down at the woman in his arms, his fiancé, and feels another wave of intense fury at what had been done to her. Never had he needed to come to her aid before tonight, not even during her very first campaign at thirteen. Kyou was simply that strong, a fierce, unrelenting persona in battle, an uncanny prodigy in warfare, and the one who had inherited King Sho's legacy.

But as he carries her limp body back to her tent, burdened with the thought that she may die at any moment, an emotion utterly foreign to Ou Ki settles on his shoulders, so foreign that it takes him some time to even identify it. His arms tighten around her reflexively.

It was fear.

***

The fever lasts for four days. During this time, Ou Ki maintains the siege on Bayou but doesn't engage in any flashy maneuvers. The city will not fall to him; it's _her_ conquest, after all. Nonetheless, he keeps a vigilant eye on the city. There's no telling what tricks the Zhao might have up their sleeve.

On the fifth day, she is up on her horse, boosting morale despite the protests of her officers and his own disapproval. As a compromise, she relinquishes joining the vanguard army— as if it were an option in the first place. Admittedly, he can't quite conceal his relief, either.

"It's good to have her back, isn't it Tou?" His most loyal lieutenant nods. "Yes, sir. It's good to have you back, as well, my lord."

Cheeky. That Tou.

Five days more and Bayou falls. Amidst the cheers of their army, Kyou directs her horse beside his. The silence stretches as Qin flags are raised atop the lord of the city's house.

"Ou Ki-sama, if I may make a request?"

This is a surprise. As far as he can remember, Kyou has never asked him for anything... except for that one promise long ago.

He nods. "Speak, Kyou."

There's a determined look in her eye, one he normally sees only when she's heading out to war.

"Please come visit my tent tonight, Ou Ki-sama. I will make my request, then."

***

Kyou's tent is surrounded by an inner circle of three hundred elite guards, the best of the best, a few of whom Ou Ki himself handpicked. However, they stayed with her not out of loyalty to him but because they grew to respect her strength and leadership as well. If she but said the word, he has no doubt they would charge even him.

The elite guards are, in turn, encircled by a small army of two thousand soldiers — a thousand cavalry and infantry each — an extra layer of defense to guard the base camp, and even in this night of festivities, the men of this unit are more vigilant then the rest, especially after the carnage left by Hou Ken a week ago. The guards respectfully call out greetings as Ou Ki makes his way towards her tent.

After today's victory, Kyou has elected to do away with her armor and is clad in a simple white tunic. Ou Ki, who had been celebrating with his men and hadn't had a chance yet to go back to his tent, was still in his full battle armor.

"Ou Ki-sama. I'm glad you came."

He smirks. "After the enigmatic way you asked me earlier today, how could I not?"

To his mild surprise, Kyou blushes. When they were younger, it wasn't unusual for her to blush around him all the time but as of late, it's become rare for her to do so especially after she got promoted to general.

"Please have a seat, Ou Ki-sama."

He settles himself, noting that Kyou was in the middle of brushing her hair when he'd joined her. Ou Ki remarks, "So what is this request of yours, Kyou?" 

The blush is back with a vengeance. He can't help but raise a brow at this. Perhaps it has something to do with their promise?

She takes her time answering, opting to sit on her knees right in front of him before looking him straight in the eye, and taking a deep, calming breath.

"Ou Ki-sama, I hope you will forgive my impetuousness but... will you bed me tonight?"

***

Dear god, she's gone and done it. She's broken him. She's broken Ou Ki, Great General of the Heavens.

The sweat begins to bead on her temple as the seconds tick slowly by. He hasn't moved a muscle since then but she gets the distinct impression he's trying to pick up his jaw from the floor. The thought brings her attention to his mouth but she tries not to focus on his luscious lips for too long.

Should she apologize? Perhaps she should've waited for him to make the first move. After all, he _did_ remember their promise... Right before the siege on Bayou, he'd mentioned it himself.

God, she's trembling. Was he going to reject her? What if he changes his mind about marrying her?

Heavens, she's going to cry... How utterly humiliating.

"Do you... not want to wait until after the wedding?" He asks, voice strangely quiet.

What? The implication of that single question makes her heart soar. He's confirmed it. He's... he's going to marry her. She feels faint... dazed. Has the air suddenly gone thin? Tears are prickling her eyes. She's loved this man nearly her whole life and she was finally going to be his wife— 

"Kyou?"

Huh? Oh, he's waiting for her answer. She blinks a few times to hide the sheen of tears. Wait. He's— he's actually considering it? Her request? Her pulse suddenly goes _thump, thump, thump_.

"The truth is, Ou Ki-sama, I nearly died in this war. That man — Hou Ken — was truly a monster. It's a miracle I lasted as long as I did. I have never before faced an enemy such as him. And these past few days... I realize that I almost lost it all... my reason for doing all this, for being on the battlefield even as a woman. My dream."

_You_.

"And so," Kyou continues, "I've made up my mind. I don't want to wait any longer." She falters. "T-that is, i-if you consent, of course, Ou Ki-sama." She bows her head low, now unable to meet his gaze.

A knot forms in her stomach as she waits. Ou Ki is not a man given to long silences, but perhaps she really has shocked him this time. A tense beat. Finally, he murmurs, "I will return tonight after I've washed the grime off of today's battle."

With her face still trained to the floor, Kyou's eyes widen at his acceptance. In truth, it's not in her nature to be so forward, especially where Ou Ki is concerned. But there was something in the air tonight, maybe it was the sensual intensity of his gaze, or the insistent hammering of her heart in her chest, or perhaps her recent brush with death... whatever it was, it makes Kyou push just a little bit farther.

"Actually, my lord— if you would, I would like to attend to you, myself."

Her intention becomes clear when Kyou picks herself up and slowly moves to position herself behind him. When she starts undoing the clasps on his armor, Ou Ki feels his breath catch. She feels his surprise and hesitates, wondering if she should stop, but when he nods ever so slightly, Kyou returns to her task, sighing internally in relief. Now that she has permission, her fingers tremble for an entirely different reason. The anticipation of what was to come was nearly overwhelming.

The heavy lamellar comes off in pieces and she is careful to arrange them on a stand next to the one housing her own armor. With half-lidded eyes, Kyou proceeds to divest him of his tunic. She is methodical, efficient, touch feather-light, each motion unhurried and intent with purpose. Similar to a war of attrition, she chips at his defenses bit by bit, weakening his resistance. And when she parts the garment to uncover his massive chest, her fingers lay upon his bare skin the sweetest of ambushes. Her victory is assured, but he doesn't mind the loss. In fact, it gets his blood boiling.

For her part, Kyou is having difficulty controlling her own breathing, longing to run her hands all over his skin. Despite the loose and airy design of her clothes, she feels constricted by the garment, agonizingly aware of how the silk rubs against the sensitive tips of her breasts. For a while now, heat has been pooling between her legs and it's taking a great deal of effort not to squeeze her thighs discreetly, lest he notice.

With his tunic gone, Kyou debates whether or not to remove his pants as well. Ou Ki makes the decision for her by getting to his feet, allowing her to slide them off. Her hands hover over his undergarments, once again unsure. She risks a glance at his face to see him smirking and for the third time tonight, her cheeks redden.

Ou Ki, whose eyes never left her face, finds the play of emotions quite amusing. This girl— no, this woman, who had personally cut down hundreds of men in battle, whose mere name could elicit fear into the hearts of enemy generals, was blushing shyly as she gathers her resolve and slowly lowers the last vestiges of clothing down his legs. He's already half-hard at this point, but Ou Ki decides to ignore his own body's demands in favor of focusing all his attention on her.

She can't help but steal a glance at his manhood, lying quietly amidst a lush thicket of dark hair. Her lord is a large man, and even slightly flaccid, he is simply magnificent. A fresh wave of moisture collects between her legs and Kyou fears that if she's not careful, the evidence will start dripping down her thighs.

She turns away for a moment to fetch a washcloth and a bowl of water from the back of her tent. When she returns, she motions for him to sit and lays the items in front of him.

Then, unexpectedly, she begins to disrobe. He watches with keen interest, having never laid eyes on her naked form before. Kyou starts by untying her belt, then shrugs the rest of the fabric off her shoulders. Finally, the delicate silk falls in a graceful heap to the floor. 

Ou Ki unabashedly lets his eyes wander all over her. Though outwardly delicate, Kyou is far from flawless, having fought innumerable battles on the front lines. As a primarily offense-oriented general, she's often in the center of the heaviest fighting, rallying her men as only a great general can. There's an old scar near her collarbone from a confrontation against the Han three years ago, and her arms are riddled with tiny nicks and cuts from the most recent war. He frowns at the healing wound on her shoulder, the image of Hou Ken's blade cutting into her skin still fresh in his mind. His gaze lingers on her chest, eyeing the creamy flesh of her breasts appreciatively and smiles when he sees how taut the dusky nipples already were. Downwards still, her flat belly is thankfully unmarred but another old scar cuts right across the smooth expanse of her thigh. He remembers this one, too. The spear-user had been aiming for her belly but slipped. A fatal mistake. His eyes trace length of the scar, drawing his gaze to the apex between her legs, where her mound is partly hidden from view. But then Kyou shifts, reaching for the washcloth, and he's treated to a glimpse of moist, glistening flesh for the briefest of instances.

_He's gotten even harder_, Kyou thinks, furtively eyeing his erection as she dips the cloth into the water. Inwardly, she smiles, pleased that he seems to desire her as much as she does him. Once again, she positions herself behind Ou Ki and proceeds to gently wash his back. With each drag of the cloth across his body, her breathing gets heavier and deeper. To be this close to him without actually touching him is sheer torture, desire practically eating her alive. A drop of water trickles down his spine and Kyou resists the urge to catch it with her tongue. Instead, she concentrates on washing his broad shoulders, relishing the feel of hard, rippling muscle through the thin cloth. That her soft breasts press lightly against his back might not be entirely accidental...

By the time Kyou moves to wash his front, there's a glazed look in her eyes that wasn't lost on Ou Ki. Even he is taken aback by her obvious want of him. Her affection for him was no secret between them but the level of her desire was not something he'd expected; she'd hidden it well. The knowledge that one of the most dangerous women in all of China was so enamored of him was— 

Highly arousing, to say the least. His cock throbs.

He watches as she wipes down his chest and arms, each stroke causing her breasts to bounce prettily underneath his heated gaze. When she reaches his belly, he sees her swallow. Still, she carries on with her task, dutifully washing his powerful thighs, carefully avoiding his hardened member. He wonders if she's teasing him on purpose, but discards the thought almost immediately. For all her forwardness today, Kyou's innocence in this particular area is unquestionable. She's never shown interest in any other man since she was nine.

Ultimately, Kyou's desire to feel him overcomes any lingering reservations. With the washcloth spread over her hand, she slowly, tenderly, wraps her palm around his length. She hears him take in a breath sharply. Though the cloth prevented direct contact with his skin, the heat and weight of him shoots a throb of arousal straight to her already aching core. Kyou bites the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. She strokes him leisurely, thoroughly, taking the time to dip the cloth even in the most hidden of places.

For the most part, Ou Ki patiently endures her ministrations but the sight of her and feel of the cloth is making it difficult. A bead of precum leaks from the tip of his length. Kyou, without even realizing it, lowers her head to lap up the fluid with her tongue.

The action startles both of them, Kyou more so. Her face flames, the flush spreading down to her breasts. Ou Ki recovers first, a slow, cocky smile forming on his wide mouth, which heightens her embarrassment. Not quite meeting his eyes, Kyou murmurs, "I'm done, my lord." The taste of him still lingers on her tongue.

"Oh? Then perhaps it's my turn." The widening of her eyes lets him know that she wasn't expecting this. "Lie down, Kyou. Bend your knees and spread your legs."

At his words, the unmistakable lust that instantly blazes in her eyes almost makes him want to rut into her then and there. She moves to comply with his demand, settling herself before him and ever so slowly, bares herself to his gaze.

"Wider, Kyou."

She swallows but doesn't protest, spreads her trembling legs as far apart as she can. The cool air fans the damp juncture between her thighs but that isn't what's making her shiver. His orders are making a mess of out of her mind, lighting a fire deep in her loins, and she wonders if it's possible to come undone from the mere sound of his voice.

"Hmmmm.. You are amazingly drenched, Kyou."

He's teasing her and she knows it. That has always been a quirk of his, to the consternation of some of his retainers but one that endeared him to her. Perhaps their promise long ago began as a tease for him, too, though she was too young back then to fully comprehend.

_"Ou Ki-sama? If I conquer a hundred castles, would you take me as your wife?" Her eleven-year-old self asks him one day as he trains._

_"Fufufu... All right." A twenty-year-old Ou Ki responds, not missing a beat as he swings his staff._

When she'd conquered her first castle six years later, it was the happiest moment of her life because then and there, she knew that it was possible to reach her dream.

The memory brings a fond smile to her face even as her slender hand trails down her body to dip between her folds, coating her fingers with her own juices. "It seems you are right, Ou Ki-sama," Kyou murmurs softly. "I've waited a long time for this."

Seeing that tender smile on her lips coupled with the way she's staring right into his eyes, more than even the sight of her touching herself, makes something snap in Ou Ki.

He moves to cover her small frame with his much larger one, leaning down until their faces are only inches apart. "I've really kept you waiting, haven't I?"

"You are well worth the wait, Ou Ki-sama. And the effort." Kyou says with a smile, her voice coming out a little breathless from the pressure of his warm body pressed against hers.

Ou Ki frowns. "Don't sell yourself short, Kyou. You've come so far on your own merit. I know a lot of men who would give an arm to be in my place right now."

"I only want you, my lord." Her response is instantaneous, no trace of hesitation whatsoever and he is once again awed by the depth of affection this princess of war holds for him. The heavens must truly favor him so.

The first kiss they share is one of burning hunger, of gut-wrenching yearning, with a fervor so deep, even Ou Ki has never experienced anything like it. Kyou's eyes flutter shut as she allows him to plunder her mouth, fingers stroking the side of his face. Having fantasized this moment over and over in her head, the reality of finally having his succulent lips on hers is more fiery, more passionate, than she could have hoped. His tongue probes her own, coaxes it into his mouth so that he can suck on it. She responds eagerly, sweeping her own tongue over his, angling her head so she can better taste all of him. Small hands grab at his body, seeking to feel for herself those tightly corded muscles she'd been holding back touching all night. She splays them across his chest, over his shoulders, fingernails leaving half-moons on his back. The searing heat of his skin makes her moan. To Kyou, the countless ragged scars that decorate his body only serve to enhance his appeal, each one a testament to his strength.

One of Ou Ki's hands moves to cup her breast, the mound fitting perfectly in his large palm. The rough pad of his thumb grazes a sensitive nipple, wringing a desperate cry from Kyou. The sound barely registers in his brain, he's too focused devouring her, drinking in every helpless whimper, every hot breath. When at last they parted for air, Ou Ki only takes a moment to admire her swollen lips and glassy eyes before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to acquaint himself with her other breast. 

Kyou whimpers, the heat of his mouth is simply _scalding_. If they'd been on a bed, her hands would be gripping the sheets, white-knuckled, mouth pressed into a pillow to stifle her moans. As it stands, war doesn't offer that kind of luxury and instead, she's left no choice but to cling desperately to his hair, eyes screwed shut, back arched as Ou Ki continues to knead her flesh and suckle on her nipples, tongue swirling hotly over one sensitive peak before switching to the other.

His free hand travels a slow path down her body, coasting over soft curves to slip between her legs. Kyou gasps, eyes flying open as skilled fingers part her, unmerciful in their exploration, stroking, circling, probing. Blood pounds in her ears, nerve-endings on fire, heels digging deeper into the tent floor.

He keeps up the exquisite torture until the overwhelming need to taste her overrides all other thoughts in his mind. The simmering tension he can feel through her body spurs him on, ignites a blaze in his veins. The look in her eye is nothing he's ever seen before. Dark, deep and _carnal_, it's a sight for him alone. Greedily, Ou Ki presses his mouth lower, teases her navel with a breath, until his lips hover over the area where his fingers still stroke soft, wet flesh.

At the first stroke of his tongue, Kyou jerks, thighs wrapping around his head instinctively, mouth falling open in a silent cry. Ou Ki chuckles, the motion causing a pleasant vibration on her mound. He untangles her legs from his head, keeps a firm grip on her thighs, and holds her down to better ravish her quivering folds.

When his tongue flicks over her clit, there's really no helping it; Kyou nearly screams, prompting Ou Ki to raise his dark head and quirk a smile at her while licking his wide lips.

"Your men will hear you, Kyou. Not that I mind. Nfufufu..."

***

Shou Bun Kun meanders through the maze of soldiers, exhausted from the night's celebration. Some are intoxicated, swapping stories about the fights they've been in and the women they've left behind, while others snore loudly, oblivious to the world.

He's been searching for Ou Ki for some time, wanting to go over some plans for the following week, but could find no sign of the great general. Belatedly, it occurs to him to check on Kyou, who might have an idea where he is.

Shou Bun Kun heads for her tent where he's intercepted by two of Kyou's elite guard commanders, their stance clearly preventing any further advance on his part. His brow furrows. Normally, he's allowed access straight to any general's tent, so this was an unexpected and slightly worrying turnaround.

"I'm looking for General Ou Ki," Shou Bun Kun states by way of explanation. "Is there a problem?"

"The general is with Kyou-sama," one of the commanders replies.

"That's good. I can talk to both of—" But the other commander is already shaking his head.

"Now would not be a good time, Lord Shou Bun Kun."

As if on cue, a long, drawn-out moan emanates from Kyou's tent, followed by a raspy cry of _Ou Ki-sama!_ For a few seconds, the three grown men, all veterans of numerous wars, stare awkwardly at each other, the echoes of their commander-in-chief's pleasure still hanging in the air.

Shou Bun Kun blinks. _Ou Ki, you bastard_. But a small smile forms on his face. He even exchanges grins with Kyou's guards, thinking silently to himself, _About damn time._

***

Kyou's whole body is strung like a bow, tension in every line, curve and contour, a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her hips spasm uncontrollably under the onslaught of Ou Ki's tongue. Every fiber of her being is focused where his mouth is connected to her flesh and even if Hou Ken were to rise up from the dead to attack her army at this very moment, she doubts she'd even notice. She's hardly aware of her own cries, an incoherent jumble of pleas, whimpers and breathy gasps. He doesn't let up until all that falls from her lips is his name. And when her release comes, earth-shattering in its intensity, the full-body shudders don't stop for a good long while.

Ou Ki smiles down at her, a self-satisfied smirk dancing on his face. Spilled on the floor, hair fanned out, with a thoroughly satiated expression on her face, Kyou makes a lovely image, one he intends to burn permanently in his brain.

She stares back languidly, insides still delightfully tingling until her eyes drop to where her lord still stands proud and stiff. Kyou pulls herself up, mouth curving in anticipation. She mimics his earlier movements, using her tongue, lips, and mouth to trace a wet path from his wide chest down to his belly. She kisses each scar lovingly, traces the tattoos on his arms with gentle fingers. Occasionally, she sucks on a patch of sensitive skin, gauging his reaction at every step, finding out what he likes, what makes him _burn_. 

At long last, she reaches her destination. Their eyes meet just before Kyou gives him a long, slow lick from base to tip. Ou Ki thinks he may have stopped breathing at that point. Boldly, she holds his gaze as she takes him into her warm mouth, gripping what she can't fit of his length with both hands. What she lacks in experience, Kyou makes up for in enthusiasm and passion, taking him as deep as she can, sucking in earnest, swirling her tongue around the thick head. 

Ou Ki throws back his head and groans, the feel of her sweet tongue driving him insane. When one of her hands cups his sac to squeeze him tenderly, he involuntarily jerks forward, hitting the back of her throat. Ou Ki has bedded many women in his life but this might be the closest that he's about to lose control. What began as a pleasant ache in his loins was now bordering on pain.

Because it was _her_.

"Kyou... That's enough." His voice is hoarse, guttural even, but she's loathe to relinquish her prize, unable to stop herself from seeking more of his taste. 

With tremendous effort, Ou Ki extricates himself from her mouth despite Kyou's protests. He moves over her, captures her lips in a bruising, open-mouthed kiss, unmindful of their combined tastes mingling on his tongue. Kyou moans lifts her hips up to grind into his, drags slick flesh along his turgid length again and again. 

"O-Ou Ki-sama, please..." Kyou pants into his mouth.

Gripping her hips, Ou Ki hovers over her entrance, grits his teeth as he slowly eases inside her. He wants nothing more than to surge into her, seal his claim in one swift stroke and ride out his release, but Ou Ki forces himself to slow down so as not to cause her pain. Kyou, on the other hand, is oblivious to his predicament. He's big, but whatever discomfort is overshadowed by the euphoria of the moment. To finally be one with Ou Ki-sama... To be joined with him in the most intimate of ways...

Tears gather in her eyes.

"Am I hurting you, Kyou?" Ou Ki asks. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!' Kyou shakes her head vehemently. "I- I'm just so happy right now. P-please continue, my lord." She gives him a shy smile and adds, "Y-you feel good, Ou Ki-sama."

Ou Ki chuckles. "Nfufu, we've only just begun, Kyou." With that, he sheathes himself to the hilt, rocks into her slowly. Kyou cries out, but soon enough she's matching his movements until they settle into a slow, steady rhythm. She pulls him back down to suck on his tongue even as her body welcomes each thrust. The pit of her belly tightens, once again building up pressure as Ou Ki gradually speeds up, plunging into her with more force.

They keep at it for a while, every stroke taking them both closer to the edge. When he suddenly pulls out of her without warning, Kyou wails in frustration, only to have herself flipped over and speared roughly from behind. Ou Ki's hand drifts between her thighs to rub the bundle of nerves just above her slit while Kyou sobs, half-delirious with pleasure. 

Her second climax is even more explosive than the first; Ou Ki doesn't so much as slow down despite her warm flesh convulsing all around him, beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face. Two more powerful thrusts and he comes, spilling himself hotly inside Kyou.

Kyou lays there on her stomach, fills her lungs with huge mouthfuls of air. She waits for her thundering heart to clam down, too spent to offer more than a slight noise of complaint when Ou Ki slips out of her to lay himself down, one arm thrown carelessly beneath his head. After a moment, Kyou languorously props herself up on her elbows and smiles at him tiredly.

He takes in her appearance: hair mussed, red-tinged cheeks, dark, drowsy eyes, and concludes that she looks thoroughly ravished.

"You look beautiful, Kyou."

She snuggles into his side and starts making lazy circles on his chest with a finger. "You're beautiful as well, Ou Ki-sama."

"Nfufufu. I don't think my men would agree."

She laughs, the sound like a clear bell. It gladdens him that he can make her happy this way, too.

"But you are, my lord. On the battlefield, I don't think there's anything more beautiful than watching you personally lead a charge against the enemy, transforming your army into demon gods."

Ou Ki grins. "Then, next time, I'll give you a mirror so you can watch yourself just as I make you come."

Kyou flushes. "Ou Ki-sama!"

Ou Ki merely laughs and they stay that way for a time, enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's warmth. Outside, the sounds of the celebration had all but died down leaving only a quiet hum in the air. Ou Ki has closed his eyes but Kyou knows he's still awake. She studies his profile in the dim firelight, committing to memory every inch of his beloved face. He is, without a doubt, the first, the _only_ man she will ever love. 

"You know, Ou Ki-sama," Kyou whispers. "I'm glad it only took a hundred castles..."

He cracks open an eye to stare at her. "_Only _a hundred castles? Nobody but you would say that Kyou. But..." Ou Ki pauses.

"My lord?" His eyes had taken on a tender expression. Unreasonably, Kyou suddenly feels like crying again.

"It took a great less than that for the walls of my heart to fall to your siege."

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write about them meeting in the afterlife where Ou Ki chats with Kyou about the new king who's so similar to King Sho, and youngster Shin, who inherited his glaive. But then I couldn't find a respectful way to write smut in heaven so...
> 
> Dammit! I just want these two to have a happy ending. Ou Ki is my absolute favorite character in Kingdom and when he died, I cried. Six hundred chapters later, I'm still not over it. Waaahhhh...


End file.
